


Never Meet Your Heroes

by MageRebel



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Other, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageRebel/pseuds/MageRebel
Summary: When The Deep first joined Vought it wasn’t all that he expected it to be. How’s that saying go?





	Never Meet Your Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I put in enough tags, but this fic has some consent issues I’m sure, so if that’s not your thing I wouldn’t read it. Nor is it any sort of apology for the characters in the show. Also I have a very small understanding of the shows canon so a lot of it probably isn’t super accurate.

The Deep had dreamed about this for, well a long time ever since he was a kid and saved that dumb girl who almost drowned at the beach, but dreams don’t ever really end up like you expected. Be careful what you wish for and all that. Hell it wasn’t all bad. The first day or so it was almost as good as he hoped. They gave him a new costume that made him look ten times better than his old one, accenting all the right angles and highlighting some of his best features. His pay check was bigger than he could ever dream of making, even if he had followed through and gone to collage to become a marine biologist, being in the crime stopping gig made that look like chump change. He never would consider himself as one to become star struck over someone, but walking down the halls and bumping into Black Noir definitely wasn’t a bad perk of his new life. It was strange a few days ago The Five were practically on an entire different level, inhuman almost, now seeing them in their day to day lives made them all almost normal. They were all just a bunch of people who were given these strange gifts and just trying to do some good in the world.

That’s the problem, deep down they’re human and normal like him, which means they’re flawed and most of them are pretty shitty people. A lot worse than he ever expected, maybe whatever it was that gave them their abilities amplified the asshole gene. Seeing the capes on the news, all the commercials for charity stunts, each of them flashing million dollar smiles, deep down everyone knows that’s a little fake. Maybe not entirely, but some semblance at least, like maybe they don’t actually give a fuck about the 300th spot they’ve filmed about how local citizens are the ‘real’ heroes. The Deep never assumed it would be this bad though. Translucent being a perv not totally unreasonable, plenty of guys have said the same thing if they had the power to be invisible, hell it’s the first thing that comes to mind when you think about having the ability to turn invisible. Translucent being naked as well, just makes it a bit worse, it’s been hard to shake the idea that any moment a naked dude could be five feet away from you watching. Queen Maeve being into chicks, that one surprised him a bit, especially with all the gay preaching Ezekiel does at the Christian events. A-Train isn’t the womanizer they portray on television either, and has a somewhat decent relationship, from the rough half end of conversations he’s overheard. Maybe it’s not all terrible what the supes hide behind closed doors, hell The Deep knows he’s no saint either, there’s more than a few skeletons in his closet. It still is a bit crushing to meet these people you’ve looked up to, only to find out who they really were, flawed like everyone else.

Don’t even get him started on how all the crime stopping is filmed and practically faked at this point. Part of him is starting to think he was only hired so they could have something more interesting than stopping bank robberies and local street crime. Now they could report on saving drowning victims, stoping pirates, and saving sea creatures. Not that The Deep wouldn’t be doing all of that anyways, he’s just getting paid for it now, and instead of just his local beaches, most of the world is going to start recognizing him. That and all the movies the company tends to put out every time someone does something major, he’s not going to be surprised when they call him about a Free Willy remake. Within the first few days he’s met almost everyone, well except for Homelander, and done a handful of simple public appearances nothing too flashy yet. Translucent is the first one who bothers to have a legitimate conversation with him, and so far the only one whose tried to be friendly towards him, if that’s what you could call it. The Deep isn’t exactly thrilled about it, considering the guy has no sense of privacy, doesn’t exactly seem like the person you want to be friends with. The only thing good is that Translucent has information about everyone, probably the only reason he’s talking to him anyways, probably trying to dig some dirt off of him.

“You’re the new guy right? Deep Blue or whatever.” Translucent says with too much of a smirk to not be fucking with him. At least he’s wearing clothes and trying to be a civilized person. “The Deep,” He annoyingly corrects. “And yeah. Fresh meat and all that. You gonna haze me or something?” Translucent leans back in the chair across from him, eyes going wide for a second before a cheeky grin covers his face. “Guess that’s means you haven’t met Homelander then yet. Interesting. He’s gonna like you.” Translucent explains eyeing up The Deep’s exposed arms, he doesn’t really mind it isn’t the first guy to check him out and probably wouldn’t be the last, someone checking you out feels good no matter who it is. Not that he really has a preference anyways. Hell sea animals have no filter when it comes to the stuff they say to him sometimes. It’s not like he’s implying Homelander is a homo right? The amount of women who have claimed to been with America’s ken doll doesn’t quite justify that possibility. Sure half of them are lying he’s sure, but there’s got to be a little truth to some of the girls his heard talk about him. “Yeah, not yet. I’m gonna hit the pool. Morning swim and all that.” The Deep says awkwardly, not sure what that implies that Homelander is going to like, just wanting to have some coffee and get on with his day. Not think about if it’s because of his skills or something else. It’s not entirely a lie either, The Deep does go for his morning swim, but the entire time he does his laps Translucent’s words are bouncing in his head, what was going to happen when he meets the leader.

Later in the afternoon The Deep’s phone vibrated with a message that plainly states he get to meet Homelander when he returns tonight, he’s been off on a mission some secret that only a few people are suppose to know about, which makes sense considering he’s ‘The Homelander.’ Probably has the president in his phone contacts. The Deep isn’t nervous to meet him, at least not anymore than anyone one would be, in some technical sense Homelander is his boss after all. Good first impression and all that were important. Plus being beamed into dust wasn’t exactly something he wanted to end his day with. Learning about the rest of the heroes though has his brain spinning, if all of them had secrets, what was Homelander hiding. America’s golden boy couldn’t be that bad could he? No one is perfect, but Homelander almost could be, at least seemed like it. Grew up with a single father, played baseball, every cliche in the book seemed to fit him. Everyone has had minor controversies, nothing nobody really bought into, and if they did within a month they were long forgotten about, Homelander didn’t have any of that. Not even a criminal record. The Deep had one for stealing fish out a pet store for Fucks sake, there was no way Homelander was without flaws, but how bad were they going to be. Or an even worse thought, what if he was the man without flaws, The Deep doesn’t think he could spend time around someone like that. It’ll be easier if he’s a least a little normal. Hell a God complex wouldn’t be too out of the box thinking here, just something to feel a little less terrified of what The Deep has to live up to. It doesn’t help what Translucent had said earlier about probably ‘liking’ him.

The meeting room is huge and impressive, he hasn’t seen it in person yet since there hasn’t been a need for any formal meetings, only having seen this room in news reports or mock up versions of it in films, it almost awe inspiring to think he’ll be apart of what goes down in here now. The new sixth sleek black chair snugly pushed into the row only affirming that concept. Homelander is there already, not only was the guy never late apparently, but also had the nerve to show up early. “Welcome to The Five, or should I say The Six now The Deep. I apologize for not meeting you in person sooner.” Homelander says with grin holding a gloved hand out. All The Deep can think about is if the guy actually has this fabricated personality fried into his brain or if he’s like this all the time. “It’s no problem at all. I’m sure whatever you were doing was far more important. It’s still an honor to meet you.” The Deep shakes his hand firmly, like trying to establish dominance was a thing he could even try to consider with America’s Sweetheart. The two of them stand there for a long pause, The Deep feels sweat start to prick at the back of his neck as Homelander stares at him long and hard, those crystal blue eyes staring so deeply into him. The meeting room door clicks close behind him, the bubbly assistant that led him up her must have left then, leaving the two of them alone. Not that it mattered, it’s not like that overpaid set of legs had any sort of significance around here. “I’m sure the work you’ll be doing is going to be equally important.” Homelander says but his voice isn’t as soft and approachable anymore, something a little deeper and less interested, but he does let go of his hand. 

The Deep takes the moment to look over the room, the large screen TVs that are off for the moment, the curved spotless glass table lined with chairs. His mind gets lost in the conversations that must have been held here way before he was even a thought. “Well, I’m hoping to do some important work with Vought real soon.” The Deep had many more opportunities working with an organization now, technology and connections with people as big as the US Navy, way more impressive than the tools he had before. “I’m sure you will be soon. After all they got you on tv already, I’m sure they’ll have you on a team up within the next week or so. Then you’ll be the campaigning face of saving the oceans and cleaning up the beach in no time.” Homelander says easily like it’s been rehearsed and been told for the tenth time, but he’s relaxed now the straightening in his shoulders is gone, as Homelander sits down in the head seat right in the middle of the table. It eases the tension that had been building in The Deep’s chest, helps him relax now that it’s not as professional feeling, Homelander is still intimidating but at least not threatening in anyway strangely. The Deep looks around the chairs trying to decide which seat he was supposed to take, not wanting to upset someone for as simple as taking their assigned seat, he decides to stay standing probably makes him look more professional anyways. “Too be honest I was a little worried about joining The Five. Fitting in and being able to keep up with the worlds greatest. Figured I’d be hazed until you convinced me to leave or something.” Homelander huffed out a laugh he poorly holds back, almost looking amused, “Were not going to force you to leave, if they brought you on, it’s because you fit. Don’t humble yourself. No one owes you shit, it’s a bad look to have.” Which is fair, even if it was said a little harshly towards The Deep. Don’t be an emotional bitch around powerful men, should have been obvious, hindsight is 20/20.

“I guess I chose right on you being my favorite.” The Deep offhandedly says if a bit sarcastically as he leans against the table arms crossed, everyone in the world had a favorite super they looked up or admired, being it how attractive they are or simply their ability. Some places even held bets and wagers on scores of how many they saved or killed. War would break loose if they knew how rigged they system really was. “Your favorite, huh and whys that?” Homelander rolls off the tongue easily, looking coy, and curious of his answer. The Deep isn’t going to fall for that bullshit of a ploy, not one to fall into a trap that quickly. “Like you of all people need an ego boost.” He feels Homelander’s eyes on him, admiring in a different sort of way, he knew of Homelander’s abilities to see through people, but The Deep didn’t think it would be like this or make him feel like this. Homelander notices him staring and smirks, eyes not moving from their intense stares. “Fair enough. I see they got you a new costume already. Eventually they aren’t going to bother covering any skin are they?” Homelander almost seems genuine in his distaste of the new outfit, one The Deep has come to adore almost, it was better than a cheap pair of swim shorts he would have to replace every other week, this covered his gills and was perfect to swim in. It wasn’t some complicated wet suit that took two hours to get on and off either. “Bet you didn’t say that when Queen Maeve got her costume. What you don’t like?” The Deep playfully flexed his biceps and shoulders perfectly sculpted through the years swimming. “Does it really matter what I like? Or is your need to impress me that important.” Homelander says easily as smart in not falling into the same ploy he had just set out moments before.

“It doesn’t exactly hurt.” The Deep isn’t sure why he’s flustered so easily, he’s been in tune with his sexuality for a long while not really surprised what turns him on anymore, and if Homelander was teasing anyone else he can’t imagine they wouldn’t be flustered either. Plenty of ‘straight’ guys claiming to have a wet dream or fantasy of being railed by Homelander. He’s not afraid to taunt back either though, even if it’s just Homelander’s version of gay chicken, or seeing how far he can push The Deep until he pussies out. Translucent said he was going to probably like him anyways. “If I wanted to hurt you I could a lot easier than something as simple as that.” Homelander’s voice was a pitch deeper, and he was moving out of the chair with a direction, moving closer to The Deep with that intimidating look, no not that, something different unreadable. The Deep turns around to follow the direction he was head, but Homelander is fast and in his space already, closer than he’d like. “I’m sure you could.” The Deep swallows moving back to try and make space, only to bump his ass into the unyielding table. It’s the dangerous edge that Homelander stands on so perfectly. Handsome, charming and charismatic one second to the same face that scares terrorist and red eyes that can melt through solid steel. 

“You seem flushed. First day jitters I’m sure. There’s something you could do to help ease them I’m sure.” Homelander’s voice doesn’t falter in any way, one of his gloved hands taking one of The Deep’s, not in a romantic way guiding it quiet bluntly towards the front of his patriotic uniform directly onto his crotch. “Here I thought there wasn’t going to be any sort of hazing.” At least it wasn’t any worse than a typical college hazing, it wasn’t ideal but, jerking off Homelander wouldn’t be the worse thing in the world to do. At least he knows the guy isn’t as perfect as he seems. Also judging by the half hardness he feels beneath his fingers means Homelander doesn’t hate his costume as much as he plays to. “I don’t see anyone here forcing you to doing something you don’t want to. Besides I thought I was your favorite.” Homelander’s other hand takes The Deep’s others free hand setting it on the obscene American eagle belt buckle, that perfectly sculpted face inching closer and closer, lips almost brushing against The Deep’s ear. “I don’t think you want to disappoint me.” The Deep takes a shaky breath, eyes closing for a second, too many thoughts running through his head. What would happen if he said no, didn’t really seem like an option considering the power of the man standing in front of him. Some twisted part of him kinda liked it to. 

All it took was a soft squeeze of his fingertips for the belt to unlock, holding it tight as it falls off his waist, and The Deep places it on the table next to him. “Good boy.” Homelander purrs in his ear and it sends pins and needles sensations down The Deep’s spine. Homelander nudges The Deep’s hands away, undoing the buttons, and pushing the front of his pants and underwear down in one slow motion. Half hard cock bobbing free, patch of golden blonde curls resting above it, and glistening wet tip starting to poke out of the uncircumcised skin. The Deep brings one of his hand to his mouth, swiping his tongue over the length of it, wetting it somewhat. Homelander’s face twists up, grabbing The Deep’s wrist pausing his motions, pulling it away obviously not happy with his plans on how he thought this was going to go. “Did I do something-“ The Deep starts worried he’s somehow messed up this fucked up scenario, but Homelander interrupts before he could finish his question. “I’m unfamiliar with you powers, but being able to go underwater like you do. Means you can hold your breath for long periods of time. I’m assuming.” It was one of his powers sure, it wasn’t something The Deep used very often in practice, the gills under his ribs made it not entirely necessary. “Yeah, when I need to.” The Deep shudders again, getting an idea of where this conversation was heading, he wasn’t as dim and he seemed to be. He’s used it in going down on people before, not needing to come up for air as fast as most people, could stay down and get his face fucked for as along as his partner needed.

“Seems like now is a good time as any.” Homelander stand still unmoving, waiting for The Deep to make his move, not pushing but his eyes staring in deep intent. The Deep doesn’t drop to his knees instantly, holding his ground for how ever long he can stomach, he can’t beat Homelander is any other way but he could have this moment. It’s not smooth or elegant in anyway, his knees thump harshly against the hard cold ground, and looking up the back of his head bumps into the stupid table. Hesitantly The Deep reaches a hand up, taking the thick dick in front of him, almost to full hardness, giving it a few warm tight tugs. On the down stroke the loose skin around the tip pulls back, flushed pink tip fully exposed and the first drops of pre come dripping out the slit. A gloved hand comes down onto The Deep’s head, leather squeaking as it grips his short hair, pulling it tightly. A harsh sting of pain flooded The Deep’s system, and he’s pushed closer towards the cock in front of him, he can feel the wetness on his lips as it is pushed against them. The Deep’s lips open and Homelander immediately moves forward, hips shifting to ease the cock into his mouth deeper. The pre come is too salty, the intrusion is harsh and uncomfortable, and his immediate response is fight back. Homelander has a for-thought to give him a moment to recover, hold his breath, relax his body and his jaw to accept the warm cock in his mouth. Shortly after the movement start up again, The Deep curls his hands into the thick blue fabric of Homelander’s suit, and the dick belonging to the man slides deep into his throat. It’s easy to fall into the rhythm, lap his tongue when his throat isn’t being stuffed, and covers his teeth to avoid any incidents. Not like he could actually hurt Homelander if he tried. The man was bullet proof, not like a scrape of teeth on his dick was gonna hurt him. It’s rough and careless, but good in all the right ways getting you throat stretched is, makes The Deep’s cock fill stretching against the thin material of his pants. Lowering one hand The Deep presses against his painfully hard cock, rocking into it in micro thrusts of his hips, getting some delicious friction for himself.

Before he’s ready, Homelander pulls out of his mouth, wiping the excess saliva on The Deep’s cheek, hard and throbbing dick sticking out full and proud. A leaking string of pre come oozes out, in The Deep’s slack jawed slightly fucked out face, Homelander presses the tip of his dick onto his tongue to wipe that excess off as well. “Jesus, get up off your knees. A-Train gives better head than that. At least you won’t come in less than thirty seconds like he did.” Guess having super speed wasn’t great in every aspect. The Deep swallows his pride and stands up again. Worried he was about to get kicked out and expected to just ignore this entire thing. Homelander doesn’t get out of his space though, grabs the front zipper on the shirt of his costume tugging it down all the way, pushing the vest off his shoulders. The green fabric lands on the table and slides onto the ground thoughtlessly. Homelander stares at his chest, they all do when this happens, and The Deep waits for the rejection and the flying of insults. A gloved hand lands on one of his gills. The Deep’s eyes look up from the ground where he hid them, looking first at the red gloved hand hesitantly touching the edge of one of his sensitive gills, then meeting the blue eyes of Homelander. It wasn’t so much as lust, more a kin to fascination, as long as it wasn’t complete disgust he could work with it. Some people were into it, most weren’t, he wasn’t one to ask questions.

“Turn around.” Homelander says pushing at one of The Deep’s shoulder, urging him to face the direction of the table now, catching on fairly quickly. The gloved hands are on his back now, one pressed in between the blades of his shoulders pushing his chest against the ice cold glass table, the other grabbing the hem on the back of his pants pushing them down until his ass was fully exposed. “At least you have a better ass than A-Train. Hell it might be better than Maeve’s.” The Deep hears a wet sound of someone spitting followed by the sensation of spit slide between his ass, leather clad gloved fingers spread his cheeks, and without warning a finger slips into his hole. A few gentle prodding thrusts follow and a second one is added soon after. The feeling of fullness slowly growing, mixed with the slight pain and the quick overwhelming sensation of getting your ass fingered. The Deep curls his arms to his face, resting his head in the cradle of them to steady himself, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Not due to the pain, just the sure overwhelming feeling of it all. That Homelander was going to fuck him across this table. When the third digit slides in, filling him up that much more and going farther inside of him nudging against that bundle of nerves, The Deep moans unabashed and in a higher pitch than he’d like. He’s too turned on to really care at this point though. The Deep doesn’t have to try and look up to know that Homelander probably has that stupid smug smirk on his face because of it. “Thought you looked like the type who enjoyed it in the ass.” Homelander murmurs above him as he withdrew his fingers. “Fuck you.” The Deep pants out, shifting his hips and spreading his legs a bit wider knowing what to expect next. “Pretty sure were doing the opposite here.” Homelander explains like it needed to be said, giving the brunettes ass a quick and stinging slap to his ass.

The heavy cock presses against The Deep’s whole, spreading the built up pre around it, and Homelander teases by letting just the tip start to sink in before pulling away completely. Only does it twice, but it’s enough to make The Deep fidget, press back trying to take it deeper only to have it pulled away again. The third time it doesn’t happen, The Deep finally feels the flared tip sink in completely, then inch by inch Homelander sinks into him slowly. Dragging out the first real thrust as long as he can, until he’s fully seated inside, muscular thighs and hip bones presses into the thighs and ass of The Deep. The man was quiet literally made perfectly, his perfect golden dick filling him to the brim and not an inch less. “Fuck.” The Deep moans out deeply, fingers digging into the table top and his arms to find some sort of purchase as the cock presses against his every nerve. The thrusts start slow and steadfast, building up to a rhythm, very quickly making it obvious it was more about Homelander’s needs more than anything else. Missing his prostate on every thrust only seeming to hit it, unless it was an accident it seemed, not that The Deep really cared. It had been a while since he’s gotten any thing. Staying away from people to keep his reputation clean in he was going to join The Five. The Deep is just honestly glad he didn’t blow his load getting his face fucked earlier.

Eventually Homelander seems to find a rhythm he likes, pounding into The Deep painfully against the glass table. Every time there’s a harsh thrust foreword his hips grind roughly into the edge of the smoothed table leaving ruby red marks on his hips, as well as the strong grip Homelander has on his hip, the bruises were going to last for days. Homelander is panting under his breath, the rare groan slipping out when The Deep rocks his hips back at the right moment and squeezes just that much tighter around the cock inside him. The Deep moans and whines, against the table, hot breath steaming up the glass, and sweaty hands leaving marks he’s sure someone is going to get paid to shine out later. The thought of it makes him flush pink with embarrassment. Hell the entire side of this room was glass, nobody could really see them up here, but it didn’t make it feel the same sort of privacy a cozy bedroom gives. The pounding against his ass slows down to something much less frantic and more like auto pilot, which makes The Deep confused for a second. For someone who complained about speed stamina that wasn’t exactly very long, but Homelander wasn’t stopping, more like distracted with something. “You are a sick bastard you know that.” A frown falls onto The Deep’s face in confusion, not really following, but his blood runs cold at the sound of a second voice. “Guilty as charged. Took you long enough to notice. His ass that good huh?” Had Homelander gotten a phone call? No that didn’t make sense, they were obviously talking about him. The door hasn’t opened though, he would have heard it or seen it at least, he wasn’t that distracted was he. “You can have my sloppy seconds if that’s what your asking for. Sea boy practically begged for it.” There’s no one in the room, he doesn’t understand who Homelander is talking to, let alone whose responding because no one was here. “Not my thing.” The second voice says from somewhere in the empty room. Homelander notices The Deep isn’t understanding, uses one of his hands to roughly face him in the direction of the invisible figure. “He likes to watch. Something your going to have to get used to around here.” He watches the air in that direction for a moment waiting with baited breath before he sees the dust particles move just a millisecond in a different direction in the shape of a figure. Before The Deep can really respond there’s a heavy thrust into his ass, and Homelander’s pounding of his ass continues, much more harsh and frantic. 

The Deep’s ass is starting to sting in the slight painful but pleasureful way now, his breath picking up, and the electricity buzz is filling his body with the urge to come soon. He wants to touch himself badly, but with the way his lower half is pinned to the table, and his chest being pressed down still, it wasn’t realistic to try. There was something missing, just one more thing to push him over that edge. Homelander’s voice pulls him out of that desperate headspace, “You wanna come on his face?” The Deep know the question isn’t directed at him, but knows what it means. Feels Translucent’s fingers glide through his hair and slowly lifts The Deep’s face off the table. Maybe it’s part of his power or Translucent has done this sort of thing enough times to be absolutely quiet, but it unsettling that the only moans in the room are from Homelander and his own. The only other sound is the fast sound of skin against skin of Translucent jerking himself off, maybe not even a few inches from his face and The Deep can’t see anything. It turns him on more than he likes. Doesn’t even think of what it all is going to add up to until the first splash of cum hits across his cheek. Translucent’s hand moves from his hair to the edge of his jaw, thumb pressing between the The Deep’s lips forcing his mouth open. The next few streaks land on his tongue and fill his mouth until it is dripping over his bottom lip, dripping onto the table. The Deep hopes to at least see Translucent in the flesh, but looking up all he sees is one last stream of cum shoot out of an invisible cock, feels a thumb swipes across his chin and scoops the falling cum back over his bottom lip into his mouth and Translucent is gone again.

It only takes a handful of thrusts against his ass more before The Deep comes hard. A desperate whine of a moan coming from his come covered lips, as his cock twitches and paints the inside of his new costume. Creating a dark, damp, and sticky wet spot that seeps through the thin material easily. It’s the last thing on his mind though, as The Deep whimpers, rocking back against the cock stuffed inside him and then foreword for any semblance of friction against his weeping dick. Homelander’s thrust have become a frenzy, no longer fucking into him long and hard, becoming this desperate short and fast thrusts edging him toward his climax. It doesn’t take long, The Deep lays there taking it, letting Homelander wreck and take whatever he wants from his body, until finally a heavy groan falls from the blondes lips. Wetness immediately filling The Deep’s hole, quickly spilling out as Homelander fucks his way through his orgasm, pulling out towards the tail end of it as a stream of warm cum shoots up The Deep’s back. 

The room is still for a moment, hot, sweaty and reeking of the scent of sex. The only sounds are of them panting. The Deep winces as he stands up again. Straightening his back, followed by pulling his pants back up around his hips. Even if he was covered in come, wasn’t much he could do about it right now, except leave and take a hot shower. It already feels sore in his ass as he reaches down to grab his shirt off the ground, pulling that back on but only bothering to zip it up half way. Just enough to cover the gills at least. Homelander isn’t in his immediate space anymore, walking back towards the head chair at the table to grab the file that had been sitting there the entire time unnoticed by The Deep. After grabbing it Homelander comes back over, getting directly back into The Deep’s space, much closer than necessary. “Belt.” Homelander says plainly, staring into The Deep’s eyes, waiting but patience seeming to grown thin very quickly. Without a thought The Deep looks down, taking Homelander’s flaccid dick in hand and tucks it back into his pants, zipping the fly up and neatly fixing up the buttons back into and orderly fashion. Wasn’t quiet military or camera standard but good enough, then The Deep grabs the gold belt off the table, sliding it around Homelander’s waist, clicking it into the locked position. Seeming please Homelander holds out the black confidential file to The Deep. “You have a team up with Black Noir tomorrow night at the docks. Don’t fuck it up.” Once The Deep has the file in his hands Homelander walks away, heading towards the door, the sound of two separate set of foot steps against the tile floor growing further and further away, until the door opens and both Homelander and Translucent leave. The Deep leaning against the table, cum in more places than he’d prefer, feeling like he had a much better idea of the person Homelander really was.


End file.
